Scarred Yian Garuga
|Ailments = |Weakest to = (★★★) (★★) (★) |Weakness Sign = |Habitats = Forest and Hills, Jungle, Everwood, Ancient Forest, Guiding Lands |Monster Size = |Monster Relations = Yian Garuga, Deadeye Yian Garuga, One-Eared Yian Garuga, Yian Kut Ku, Blue Yian Kut-Ku |Generation = First }}Scarred Yian Garuga are Variants of Yian Garuga first introduced in Monster Hunter Freedom''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ArTCEMLaeTg. Although Scarred Yian Garugas were introduced to the series prior to Yian Garuga individuals with uninjured faces, some games in the series, such as ''Monster Hunter World: Iceborne, treat them as Variants of Yian Garugas without scars, while other games, such as Monster Hunter Freedom feature them as the standard Yian Garuga individual. Physiology In terms of appearance, Scarred Yian Garuga is virtually identical to Yian Garuga. The main difference between the two is that one of this monster's ears is missing and Scarred Yian Garuga received a scar across its face. It also can only be found in a tempered state. Behavior and Abilities In terms of behavior, Scarred Yian Garuga is just as aggressive as Yian Garuga. The two monsters have virtually the same moves, but in Monster Hunter World: Iceborne, Scarred Yian Garuga can execute more consecutive air attacks than Yian Garuga, as well as unleash a barrage of small fire balls whilst airborne. Game Appearances Main Series * Monster Hunter Freedom (Introduced) * Monster Hunter 2 * Monster Hunter Freedom 2 * Monster Hunter Freedom UniteScarred Yian Garuga appears alongside Yian Garuga in these games. * Monster Hunter 4 * Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate * Monster Hunter World: Iceborne Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier (Introduced) * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 2.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 3.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 4.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 5.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 6.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 7.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 8.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 9.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.1 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.2 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.3 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.4 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G * Monster Hunter Frontier G2 * Monster Hunter Frontier G3 * Monster Hunter Frontier G Genuine * Monster Hunter Frontier G5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G6 * Monster Hunter Frontier G7 * Monster Hunter Frontier G8 * Monster Hunter Frontier G9 * Monster Hunter Frontier G10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Z * Monster Hunter Frontier Z Zenith Spin-offs * Monster Hunter StoriesStandard unscarred Yian Garuga individuals only appear on the hatching screen immediately after birth. Upon leaving that screen, the juvenile Yian Garuga will adopt the appearance of a Scarred Yian Garuga. MHWI Element/Status Effectiveness |Water = |Thunder = |Ice = |Dragon = |Poison = |Sleep = |Paralysis = |Blast = |Stun = }} Materials Equipment For more information, see Yian Garuga Equipment In-game description Gallery MHWI-Scarred Yian Garuga Screenshot 001.jpg MHWI-Scarred Yian Garuga Screenshot 002.jpg MHWI-Scarred Yian Garuga Screenshot 003.jpg MHWI-Scarred Yian Garuga Screenshot 004.jpg Notes *Due to Scarred Yian Garuga being introduced in Monster Hunter Freedom, and Yian Garuga being introduced in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, Scarred Yian Garuga is the only Variant in the Monster Hunter series to be introduced before prior to its standard version. *Despite being a Variants of Yian Garuga, Scarred Yian Garuga does not have its own armor set in Monster Hunter World: Iceborne. However, some of its materials are needed to complete the standard Yian Garuga set. References Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Bird Wyverns Category:Large Bird Wyverns Category:Variants Category:Monsters that inflict Poison Category:MHWI Monsters